


Dear Friend

by eeveev



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: (at least I hope it's funny), Celica the double agent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Genny will show up eventually, Priory Kids, Rom-com, She Loves Me AU, also there'll be a cameo from Boey's fam, misunderstandings and shenanigans, or You've Got Mail AU, they're based off the same source material sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveev/pseuds/eeveev
Summary: tfw the love of your life that you've been writing anonymous letters to is actually ur coworker that you've been bickering with since the moment they showed up





	Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There are few things I love more than Broadway and Fire Emblem, so I thought I'd combine the two! I adore the story of "She Loves Me" and I thought that how the two main characters bicker but actually come to love each other was perfect for Mae and Boey, some of my favorite characters and one of my favorite ships from Shadows of Valentia.  
> Thanks for checking out my little self-indulgent AU! Hope you enjoy it!

Boey knelt before the statue of Mila and breathed deeply. The sun came filtering in through the high windows bringing with it the smell of the salty ocean and the sounds of seagulls and fishermen. He was grateful to be alone with only the Mother and the sounds of Novis outside.

 _O Mother Mila..._ his thoughts began.

He was promptly interrupted by a loud yelling. “ _Boey!_ ”

Boey shut his eyes tighter and tried to block it out, but as he began his prayer again, he heard the door open behind him.

“There you are!” the voice said.

“O blessed Earth Mother...” he said, this time out loud to hopefully deter the interloper. The click of boot heels across the stone floor echoed around the chapel until they came to a stop right in front of him.

“Boey.”

“Mother, I am grateful for the peace and quiet you have given me, and I ask that you allow it to continue,” Boey said, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed.

The boot nudged his knee. “Hey, you ninny. I need to talk to you.”

He cracked one eye open. “I am busy offering my thanks to the Mother, Mae.”

Mae stood over him with her hands on her hips. “The Mother can wait. This is urgent.”

Boey sighed. “What is it?”

“Nomah needs help sorting and putting away the new tomes that came in,” Mae said.

He raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound urgent.”

Mae put her hands up. “Hey, I’m just delivering the message.”

“Okay,” Boey said. “But why me? If he was already talking to you, why not just get you to do it?”

“Because I’m busy,” she said.

“With what?”

Mae smirked. “That’s a secret,” she said. “Anyway, Nomah’s expecting you. Better hop to it.” She waltzed away, whistling, and Boey got the distinct impression that he had just been swindled in some way or another.

“Mother grant me patience,” he murmured, and pushed himself to his feet. He bid farewell to the Mother and made his way to the priory’s library.

Nomah was sitting at one of the tables in the library, digging through a large crate of books.

“Hello, Nomah,” Boey said as he entered the room.

Nomah looked up from the crate. “Ah, Boey, my boy,” he said. “What brings you here?”

“Mae told me you asked for my help with sorting all the new tomes.”

“Did she now?” Nomah narrowed his eyes, but a slight grin crept up face. “Because I had asked _her_ for assistance, and she told me she would only be a few minutes.”

And there it was. She _had_ swindled him, and now she was likely off doing who-knows-what while he was here doing busy work.

“Blast,” Boey muttered. He sat down at the table and began organizing the tomes by author.

“She’s a wily one, I’ll give her that,” Nomah said.

Boey sighed. “She’s something, all right.”

 

Mae fell backwards onto her bed, clutching the letter to her chest and trying not to sigh _too_ heavily. She thanked the Mother she was able to get out of helping Nomah in time to catch the postman. If anyone else had seen this letter, she didn’t know what she would do. If Boey had somehow gotten a hold of it, he would probably tease her mercilessly and she would never hear the end of it.

There was a hurried knock on Mae’s door before Celica burst in. “You got another one?” she exclaimed.

Mae waved the letter at Celica in response and scooted over to make room for her on the bed.

Celica sat down beside her. “What does it say?”

“Oh, the usual.” Mae unfolded the letter and handed it to Celica. “That I’m wonderful, and smart, and funny, and clever, and…”

Celica giggled. “Well, he’s clearly a man of good taste.” She turned back to the letter and began to read. “‘Dear Friend, when work is frustrating and the people around me do little to calm my nerves, I take solace in returning to your thoughtful and clever words. I am grateful for your continued correspondence and friendship. Though I know we are distant, I feel your presence ever near.’ Mae, this is… this is so sweet!”

“Isn’t it?” Mae said.

“So when are you two going to meet?” Celica asked.

Mae blinked. “We haven’t talked about that.”

“Well, why don’t you ask him?”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too soon?” Mae said.

“You have been writing letters back and forth for months now,” Celica said. “It’s time you went on a date with him. A _real_ date.”

“You think?”

“I do,” Celica said. “It’s clear from your letters that you care for each other a great deal already. Imagine how much that caring will grow when you spend time together in person.”

“I mean, I guess…” Mae said.

Celica walked towards the door. “I have to get back to work, but just ask him. What could it hurt?”

“Okay,” Mae relented. “I will.”

Celica smiled. “Great! I’ll see you later!”

“Later.”

Mae moved over to her desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. Her heart pounded in the same way it did when she wrote that first letter. She clutched the quill so tightly that it quivered in her hand and sent little drops of ink scattering all over the page.

“Shoot,” she scoffed, and pulled out a fresh page. But still she hesitated. Asking to meet in person might change their whole relationship. Besides, she didn’t even know if she was ready to meet him face-to-face. But Celica’s words kept echoing in her mind: _What could it hurt?_

A lot.

But maybe that was worth the risk.

She pressed the quill to the page and began to write. _Dear Friend…_


End file.
